The Cookie Jar
by Andruindel
Summary: HaynerxYuffie  Yes, again.  Just a bit of fluffyness that I wrote when I was bored.


The Cookie Jar

By Andruindel

_Yeah, here's another Hayner/Yuffie one-shot. I like the pairing, in case you couldn't tell. It's really not all that significant. I was just bored one day and decided to write this. I think it's cute. . Hope you like it!_

--------

"I want a cookie." The sudden comment was uttered by a dark-haired girl around the age of Sixteen. She was sitting between two blondes, who both appeared to be drowsing. The summer heat often had that affect on the three friends. Most of the time the three teens could be found lounging around; sometimes they watched a movie or played a board game. But on occasion, they did absolutely nothing.

Yuffie had been friends with Hayner for several years. Several weeks ago, she had arrived at Twilight Town to spend the entire summer with her more-than-friend. Hayner had officially asked her out the December before, when he had visited her during the Christmas season. Since then they had been in a long-distance relationship. The ninja was in Twilight Town visiting Hayner, and getting to know his three best friends.

The blonde on her right was the first to react to her random comment. He stirred, looking around. "Go get one, then." He mumbled.

Before she could reply, the other blonde spoke. "And bring me one, Yuffs." He sounded half asleep. His eyes were half-closed, and he didn't bother moving.

Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me that, Roxy." She retaliated, playfully tugging her friend's blonde spikes.

That got a reaction out of Roxas. He sat up, opening is eyes and frowning. "Hey, don't call me that! No one can call me that!" Despite his harsh words, Roxas didn't seem angry. He was just messing around.

Grinning mischievously, Yuffie leaned closer to whisper to Roxas. "Except Axel…"

Roxas blushed scarlet. "Why don't you insult Hayner for once?" He asked indignantly. "As far as I know you haven't given him a degrading nick-name yet." He glanced at the other blonde, who sat up straight, a look of horror on his face.

"Don't you dare tell him the name you gave me!" The indignant blonde cried. Yuffie looked about to say the name, but Hayner acted quickly and pulled her away to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Yuffie laughed lightly, pulling Hayner into a gentle kiss. She pulled back after a moment, smiling. "What's wrong, Haynie-poo? Ashamed of your pet-name?"

The temperamental blonde was blushing. "I just don't want you telling Roxas!" He muttered. He leaned against the counter, staring blankly at the package of chocolate chip cookies resting on the counter across from him. "It's supposed to be a secret, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. When are people going to find out?" She stood in front of Hayner, folding her arms.

It was a moment before Hayner replied. He ran a hand through his naturally messy hair, and then spoke, without looking at the girl. "Once they're all comfortable with you. Right now I think the only one even close to worthy of knowing is Roxas. And that's only because he's been staying here the past few weeks."

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "Are you sure you're not ashamed of me?" She asked, half-joking.

Blinking, Hayner frowned. "Of course I'm not!" He said, looking scandalized.

Yuffie grinned, pressing against her blonde boyfriend. He had a very distinct smell, and Yuffie found it intoxicating. She grabbed a fistful of Hayner's shirt, and pulled him into a heated kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, returning the kiss passionately.

After several minutes, Roxas entered the kitchen. He entered so quietly that neither Hayner nor Yuffie noticed him. He stopped in his tracks, blinking in surprise, then he smiled and left the kitchen, taking the package of cookies with him.

Soon after he left, Hayner and Yuffie broke apart, breathing hard and both blushing. It took a few minutes for them to notice the absence of the cookies. They did not consider what it meant, until they heard the TV in the other room.

"I think we should go have a talk with Roxas…" Hayner suggested quietly.

"And get our cookies back!"

--------

_The more I think about it, the more I think I don't like it all that much… But, I figured I might as well put it up anyway… It was just something I wrote a while ago, and I just finally decided to type it up and put it on here. So, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I wanna know what you thought!_


End file.
